Of Dances and Pocky Love
by Written-Ideas
Summary: With an appearance from a student to Shiki, he finds that curiousity may actually kill the cat. Thankfully for him, he's a vampire, so the worse he'll get is some burns, right? Wrong! Especially if that girl is Fujiwara Michiko. Shiki x OC. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A young man, correction, a young vampire sat down under a tree, resting. Being a model is not as great as it sounds. Sure, he looks great but to have to go during his nap time was bad. It made him worse than bored, he is actually mad. Now, that's a change. Then he smelt something strange. A person. He quickly turned to his right and saw a young lady. She has on a sunglasses and her hair a light purple that is wavy and long.

" What are you doing out here?" The young lady asked.

" I could ask you the same question." He said, curious at the young lady. She wore a clothing of the Day Class people. " Why aren't you at your class?"

" Since you are out here, I believe you must be from the Night Class. A pleasure to meet you, Shiki Senri-kun." The boy's eyes widened at his name. His interest a little piqued now. " I never really met you before but I heard about you and the rest of the Night Class. I am from the Day class but I rarely get to class due to my condition."

" I see."

" You're not a man of many words, are you? That's ok!" She got up and took Shiki by his hands and dragged him up. " Let's dance! I'm sure you know how." Now Shiki looked slightly annoyed. It was a bad idea to get some sleep under a tree. " Just one dance won't kill you." He decided now was the time to use an excuse.

" Yes, but there is no music." The young lady smiled at him innocently.

" Can't you hear it? If you open your ears big enough, you can hear the sounds of nature!" She started twirling him around until he decided to just go along with her idea. Taking her hand, he twirled her around and he felt slightly glad at her laughter. Then the bell rang, signalling the release of the Day Class students.

She looked at him with a sad smile before smiling brightly again. " Go on, Shiki-san. I know you wish to hide from your… fans. Don't worry, I won't say anything. Let's meet here again!" Then she ran off as Shiki stared at her, bewildered by her behaviour.

" That girl… she is a little too strange…" He mumbled to himself before walking off. He took his time, walking to the Moon Dorms. It's going to be time for them to make their entrance. Wait, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know her name at all…. He thought to himself, he has never even seen her before until today.

" Who is strange, Shiki?" A girl with pigtails said, landing next to him.

" Oh, it's you, Rima. Just a girl I met." Rima looked bored like always. " Did she go crazy like the rest of them?" Shiki looked down, thinking. " She didn't go crazy like those other Day Class students but she seems crazy to me."

Rima looked interested now. " Oh? What did she do?" Shiki looked at her and uttered one word before wordlessly taking a pocky and eating it. " Dance." Was the word he uttered.

They went out slowly as the gates opened. He had to be annoyed with the way the females were acting but… truth be told, he has gotten used to it. As he walked though, he caught a glimpse of the same strange girl from before. She winked at him before disappearing. He didn't see where he was going until Rima grabbed him by the arm.

" What are you looking at, Shiki?" She questioned, a little concern with his attitude. Shiki shook his head. Kaname was looking at them, expecting an answer later. Shiki groaned inwardly. Stupid woman. She's getting me in trouble… yet, she seems interesting. Maybe she is the one to spark up my life.

Later at the classrooms,

" What is the matter, Shiki?" Kaname questioned, everyone's interest piqued at this confrontation. Shiki looked at him with his bored look. " It's nothing, Kaname-sama. There's just this girl."

" Are you in love, Shiki?!" Ichijo asked, surprised. Shiki shook his head. " No, I am not in love, Ichijo. Exactly what gave you that idea?" Ichijo stared at him. " The word girl."

Shiki shook his head. " This girl is weird. She knows my name." Almost everyone nearly whacked their heads. " Of course they know your name! You're famous in this school!" Aido said, slightly in a disbelief voice. " No, it's not just that. Her attitude… it seems… strange. She reminds me of a… vampire. Her beauty is…"

" That's it, he's officially lost it." Aido said, shaking his head. Shiki, even though having on an emotionless face was imagining what it would be like to strangle that blonde haired vampire. " I think it best to not voice my opinion anymore." Kaname looked at him. " I trust your opinion, Shiki. In fact, if possible, find out more about her. She might be… someone important." Shiki nodded his head before turning his attention to his drawings.

Strangely enough, he drew a girl that looks so much like the currently nameless girl he met before. He stared at it before sighing and throwing it away. Without a word, he walked off from the class. Willing his mind to stop thinking about that girl, he ate his pocky and day dreamed.

In another place,

" Miss!! You're not supposed to go out!! Do you have any idea what you have risked?!" An old lady shouted at a young lady. The said young lady smiled at the older woman.

" But it was just a little while…. Besides, I get to meet someone…" The young lady answered, a plan producing in her mind and an amused smile plastered on her face.

" Just don't overdo it, Miss." The old lady said. " Oh don't worry… I won't… much."


	2. Chapter 2

ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy! Thanks for the alerts!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

He doesn't know why he is doing this…. Why does she interest him so? It has been just yesterday since he saw her and now here he is, waiting for her to come…

The First Day,

It's a no show.

The second day,

Another no show.

The Third Day, he thought to himself. She has to come today… If she doesn't, I'm not waiting anymore. He waited, having brought five pocky boxes. Three hours later, he finished his pocky. He started to get up, the Day Class are about to come out now. Then he heard heavy breathing and legs running.

He looked up to see the person he has been waiting for. " Shiki Senri, I'm sorry you had to wait so long!" She managed to say before collapsing on her butt. He looked at her.

" What is your name?" Shiki asked. She started laughing. " I forgot to tell you my name? How foolish of me! My name is Fujiwara Michiko." She did a small curtsey towards the vampire. Kaname wants to know about this girl. Exactly who is she?

" What do you want?" She smiled at his question. " Now wouldn't that be easy to answer? What I want is really simple, Senri-kun. I want to live my life to the fullest and I want to have fun and joy instead of staying in bed. However, of course, I'm doing my best to live as well. Well, Mr. Grumpy, if you had realised how fragile life could be, maybe you can be like me!"

Shiki grimaced at that but of course he didn't show it on the outside. Michiko giggled at his emotionless face. She swore to herself there and then that it is her duty to shatter that emotionless and bored face right off him.

She got up and held out her hand to him. " Come on, let's dance before those Day Class students come out." Shiki stared at her hands before looking back at her. She sighed before forcefully getting the boy up.

She placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other held his. " You know how to dance right? The dance called waltz? It's really easy!" She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist before holding his other hand once more. She smiled at him and took the lead.

" Can't you hear it, Senri-kun? The sounds of nature? The sweet music of the leaves being blown by the wind. The trees blowing due to the winds. The birds in the air, singing the sweet songs of nature? Surely even someone as bored as you will know this as well…" She said with a smile.

Shiki looked at her and noticed how much she loves to dance. For some strange reason, he started to enjoy it and she was right. If you close your ears in a forest, the sounds of nature are calling out to you in many forms for the winds to the trees blowing. " Senri-kun…. Is something on your mind? If you like, I will listen to you…" She said with a kind smile. "You know, I like your… presence. It's calming even if it has an air of boredom to it." The bells rang. " I'll see you soon, Senri-kun!" She pecked him on the cheeks before leaving quickly.

Shiki stared at her leaving form and subconsciously held the cheek she kissed. He shook his head. " A really strange girl…. And the only thing I got out from her is her name and her love for nature and dancing." He walked off. He has to relay this to Kaname.

Meanwhile, in another place,

" Cross Yuuki…. Yes, I'll befriend her. She seems nice, right, Oba-san?" The same girl from before said. Her long light purple hair shining in the sunlight.

" Yes, Miss. Just don't cause too much trouble, ok?" The girl giggled. " Trouble? Don't worry so much, I won't do much damage…" The older woman sighed and shook her head.

At the classrooms,

" What do you know about her, Shiki?" Kaname asked, everyone else listened to their conversation. Shiki looked bored.

" Not much. Just her name and her love for dancing. I think she knows something that we don't but I can't be too sure. I need more time." Shiki said, without any emotions shown to betray the information. " Very well, take the time you need. What is her name, Shiki?"

Shiki looked at Kaname. " Fujiwara Michiko." And with that, the conversation ended with one sentence running through everyone's mind, 'Who is this Fujiwara Michiko?'. Rima looked concern at Shiki before offering him pocky. Something about that girl is clouding Shiki's mind…

The next day,

It wasn't a surprise when she didn't show the next day but for some reason, Shiki couldn't help but be disappointed. He was about to leave when he heard a loud crash and a pair of arms hugging him from behind. He turned to look at the person. The first thing he noticed was her pure white eyes. When did Michiko has…?

He stumbled. The girl released him and wore her sunglasses. " I apologise for that. I didn't realise I wasn't wearing my sunglasses." Shiki stared at her. " You're blind." The girl chuckled. " Thank you, Captain Obvious. Yes, I'm blind and sick. You know, I wasn't always blind…"

"How do you see?" Shiki questioned, confused. She smiled at him before grabbing him into a dance. " Well, to tell you the truth, I follow the other senses, that and I have a strange… gift to see auras. It's really helpful in seeing things slightly, so I'm not fully blind. But there are times I miscount and landed in a crash. That's why I couldn't dance anymore…" Her eyes saddened.

She let go of his arms as the bells rang. She fell when she didn't see a rock and her hands received cuts. Blood came out slowly. Shiki's eyes started to change into red. For some strange reason, Michiko looked up with her face devoid of emotions and uttered a word that stopped his mind. " Vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy! Thanks for the alerts! Thank YOU for the reviews!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Vampire, vampire, vampire… Those words kept repeating in his head, his eyes widened in shock. How could she have known? Just who is she? He stared at her. She stared back.

" If you want, you can drink my blood…" She said, offering it up. " I don't mind that much…." Shiki stared at her in disbelief. She's supposed to run away, be afraid or something like that and yet, here she is, offering her blood. Shiki got up and ran off.

Michiko looked at him, confuse. She went off to get bandages for her hand. When Shiki burst open the doors in the Moon Dorms, everyone knew something was up. Shiki does not, in any circumstances, burst open a door. Kaname looked questioningly at him.

Shiki looked at him. " She's blind. And she just offered her blood to me." Everyone stared at him in shock. Just who is this girl? Was the sentence running through their heads. Kaname looked at him, devoid of emotions. " Did you erase her memories?" Shiki shook his head no. " Do you think it is safe for her memories to remain? Did you do anything to allow her to know you're a vampire?"

" No one will believe her. She is blind after all. I have done nothing. My eyes did change red due to the scent of her blood however, I have done nothing. She couldn't have seen it." Shiki said, annoyed. Then he left to his room.

In the meantime, a girl sat on her bed. She couldn't believe what she has done…

" Michiko-san….. are you ok?"

" I'm fine… don't worry… I'll be just fine…" She said with a smile.

The next day, Michiko sat down under the tree that both Shiki and herself meet. She waited, forcing herself to not faint. She is supposedly not allowed out due to her sickness. Her parents did after all warned her.

She gave up when the bells rang. She came back once more, the next day. She forced herself to get out. The nurses were very unhappy with this but they couldn't force her to stay. With the energy she is using everyday, it won't be long before she enters another coma.

The last one lasted for six months, give or take. The nurses always asked her why she is forcing herself to go out. She would smile at them and said she wants to meet someone. It's her job, after all, to take care of that person like she vowed the other day.

It was the third day, she decided to stop and rest first… Using this time, she created a plan… a plan that Shiki Senri cannot avoid.

Shiki and the other Night Class students started to walk out, waiting for the usual screams and shouts for them but to their surprise, a girl was standing there, smiling at Yuuki. Her smile was bright and her beauty shined.

Of course, the first one to notice who she was would be Shiki Senri because the girl happens to be Fujiwara Michiko. She stood there, in front of Yuuki. Everyone else was staring at her. " That is Fujiwara Michiko." Shiki said, informing everyone else.

The said girl mention smiled at Yuuki and did a small curtsey. The audience, meaning the girls, stared at her, blinking their eyes. " Is that… is that Michiko-sama?!" A girl in the crowd whispered to another girl. The Night Class listened in on the conversation but it didn't continue.

" Hello, you must be Cross Yuuki-san. I've heard so much about you. As one of the older students, I would have welcome you earlier but unfortunately I was… sick." Her sunglasses shine in the sun. " My name is-" " Michiko-sama!!! Welcome back!!" All the girls shouted. The said girl started laughing. " My name is Fujiwara Michiko. Thank you, it is good to be back."

" Michiko-sama! Could you please dance for us?! It's been so long since we've seen you dance!" A girl boldly asked. Michiko smiled at her. " Yes, it's been so long but unfortunately, I can't today… maybe another time, Ritsu-san…" The girl, Ritsu smiled brightly. " She remembered my name!"

Michiko started walking towards the Night Class students. " Good Evening, Kuran-sama! I'll make sure the students won't get in the way… If it's possible though," She started, then she got near to his ears. " I wish for the dream that you and Cross-san wants to come true. I'll help anyway I can, vampire-san." She said with a look on her face. " May I speak with Senri-kun first?"

As the students began to leave under the orders of Michiko, the Night Class went off too, leaving Shiki and Michiko alone.

"Are you crazy for doing that? You could have gotten yourself killed." Shiki said, calmly.

" Killed? No, I don't think I would have… Besides, I wanted to see you, you weren't at our spot for three days… I got worried, you see…" Shiki finally took more notice at her appearance. She looks paler than usual. Her face a little dull. Her lips are dry and she looks like she ran a mile to get here.

" You… are you trying to kill yourself?" Shiki asked, annoyed at her lack of better care. "I was avoiding you."

She smiled. " No, I'm not trying to kill myself. I knew you were avoiding me. Question is, why?"

" Why…? You reacted to vampires like it is harmless. You seem like it is nothing at all. You asked me to drink your blood." Shiki stated, perhaps he was a little too annoyed.

" Well, Senri-kun. You don't know me yet… you have no rights to decide anything for me. Besides, aren't we friends?" Shiki looked into her eyes, remembering the warning that Kaname gave him and opened his mouth to answer her. " I…no "


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy! Thanks for the alerts! Thank YOU for the reviews!!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

" No, we're not friends." Michiko looked at him, shocked beyond belief. Hurt was evident in her reaction as she clenched her fists together. Without warning though, she hugged Shiki and smiled.

" Well then, it can't be helped. You're in denial aren't you? I'll let you be for awhile. You better be back to normal by then." Then she left quickly. Shiki stared at her. What is wrong with that girl? You just told her that she isn't your friend and she suddenly hugs you and says things like that? That was interesting and strange.

It's been days since he last saw her. Now, as it is, he was sent to deal with a Level E along with Ichijo Takuma, his roommate. Thankfully, they came at the right time as Yuuki and Zero could have gotten hurt where they were.

After dealing with that, however, he heard from Yuuki that Michiko misses him and he felt a pang of guilt until he heard it. He, along with the others, heard a piercing scream. They quickly ran in that direction. Shiki's heart raced at the sight he saw.

There, a girl was cornered, about to be attacked by the Level E vampire that is cornering her. Usually he wouldn't be affected but this girl… It's Michiko! Without a second wasted, Shiki bit into his finger and turned his blood into a lasso. He swung it at the level E, quickly killing it. Shiki's eyes turned red with anger.

He approached the shivering and sobbing girl cautiously. As he gotten close, he noticed that she was bleeding. Her blood, it smell so sweet to the vampires. " Kiryuu-san, take Cross-san with you and leave." Ichijo said, knowing how difficult it is for the human turned vampire.

Zero nodded and left, more than willing to leave. He didn't want to be seen like a monster to Yuuki. Yuuki looked worriedly at her new friend, Michiko, before leaving. Shiki was so near to her when she shrieked and cowered in fear. " G-go away!! Go away please! Vampires! Go away! I'm scared…. I'm so scared…." Her tears flowed down her face.

Shiki paused for a second. He felt fear for the first time in his life. The fear of losing her to complete insanity is too great for him to deal with. He looked at Ichijo who nodded and left, leaving them alone.

Shiki did his best to stop his thirst. She smelled like… a very sweet smell but not the sickly sweet type that'll make you puke. He looked away and stuffed a blood pill into his mouth. It doesn't taste good but it'll help for now.

Shiki went near her and she curled up into a small ball. He slowly scooped her up into his arms, fearing that if he was too harsh, she would break. As he hugged her, he whispered words to her.

" Calm down, Fujiwara. You're safe now…" He sighed. She was right… he had never felt so angry before… when that Level E went near her… and his fear was beyond measurable. "You're my friend, Michiko." He said, softly smiling at her. It finally dawned upon Michiko that this is Shiki, not the Level E.

She hugged him and started sobbing again. It took about an hour for her to finally stop. Shiki kept wondering how much longer can girls keep on crying but of course, he felt guilty. If he had gotten there earlier,

" Stop it." Michiko said, now with a small smile. " Stop blaming yourself, please. I'm sorry for wetting your shirt… I haven't been this bad of a waterworks since… some time ago… Well, why don't we head back? And Senri-kun, I'm glad you're my friend again." She said, pecking him on the cheeks.

Both of them walked off. To their surprise, everyone else was waiting for them there. Where you ask? The most obvious place, Cross Kaien's office. Michiko looked down. " You haven't told them, did you? I guess… not. I give you permission to tell them, if you like."

Michiko took a seat next to Yuuki. Kaien smiled at her sadly. " Ok, then, I better hurry, you have a party to catch, am I right, Ichijo-san?" The blonde vampire smiled at him and nodded. " Very well then. It was some time before I adopted Yuuki and Zero. You see, Michiko, here, is an orphan, her parents died protecting her from a vampire. Thankfully for her, she is alive. However, the vampire placed a curse on her."

"A curse?" Yuuki asked, frightened. Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an reassuring smile.

Kaien sighed. " Yes, a curse I rather hope shouldn't have happened. The curse is to make her blind as well as weak. The way I found her was… horrendous. Her clothes were soaked in blood due to the fact that her parents were killed, protecting her. And, with her eyesight gone, she tripped down the stairs and fell into the glass mirror. It made her enter a coma. If an activity puts too much strain on her… it will make her enter a coma. The last coma she entered was, thankfully, only six months long. Her first coma lasted for 2 years."

" Wait, principal-" Yuuki began.

" No!! It's father! It's father!" He said back to her.

" Y-yes! Father, I heard about a legend about Michiko-chan…" The girl mentioned started to laugh a bit.

" Oh, well, when she was younger, she has always dreamed of being a dancer but with the curse, she couldn't. Of course, that didn't stop for the first time she came out of her first coma. She would practice everyday, the students from Day Class always looked through the windows to see her dance. They then called her the Midnight Dancer because that was the only time she could practice without putting much strain on herself."

" Yes, well, Kaien-san, you forgot to add something. The only reason why none of you met me before was due to my sickly ways and me being stuck in bed every time. But there was this one time… I only wanted a little fun! I swear! What I did was simple… I got out of bed and I managed to sneak pass the nurses. I…" Her eyes widened. " He's back… It's almost his time to awaken once more and roam this world… run!" She said before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy! Thanks for the alerts! Thank YOU for the reviews!!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me?**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next day,

All of them crowded around her.

" She's still not awake…." Yuuki said, looking sad. Then she had a smile on. " Maybe if a prince charming kissed her, she'll wake up." Kaname shook his head and put a hand on her head. " What should we do? If the next time she wakes up… it might be six months later!"

" We have to leave her be. Only time will tell, Yuuki. Everyone leave." Kaname said, taking control. Before Shiki left, he whispered the words ' wake up, idiot.'.

Sometime later,

" I'm telling you! She'll wake up! I'm sure!!" A girl's voice could be heard. She was dragging the Night Class with her. How? That is currently unknown. The girl was none other than Kurenai Maria. As they enter the room of the comatose Michiko, Maria lost her smile. "I thought if I came, she'll wake up…"

" Why do you care about her so much?" Zero asked, annoyed at being pulled into this mess.

" Because....! It's because she's like me… She's sick and well…. I knew her… At least I think I do…. " Shiki looked hopelessly around. He turned to leave but was stopped.

" D-don't leave me, Senri-kun…." Immediately, he was by her side. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. " Hey, how long has it been?" Shiki looked at her. " Too long."

She smiled at him. "Well, then. At least I'm still alive. Oh, Maria-chan? What are you doing here?" Everyone turned their attention to her now. " I wanted to say good bye to you before leaving!" Maria said with a huge smile.

" Well, then. I hope to see you soon then, Maria-chan. Be a good girl now." Then she turned to the other people in the room. She smiled at them. " Were you all worried? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Oh and I knew Maria because she was in the same clinic with me once. I knew she was a vampire right away. But I thought she seems too nice to be evil…"

A few hours spent talking later, they left, all except Shiki. She looked at him and smiled. "So, how's life?"

" You really shouldn't worn yourself out. Get some rest." Michiko chuckled. " I've had enough rest. I don't need anymore, please. There's something else on your mind. Care to tell me during a dance?" Michiko offered him her hand and he took it. As they danced, Shiki noticed how happy she is. She's practically glowing. Dancing is her passion.

"I stayed to tell you I'm going to go to my home for the holidays tomorrow. My uncle called me." She nodded. " Then let's enjoy today while we can." She smiled at him before dragging him off. " Let's go to town." They walked off. Actually, she walked off and he was being dragged.

Today was pretty interesting, from eating ice cream to dancing, they sat down, resting.

" So, um, I'll miss you, Senri-kun." Then she turned to face him. " Do you really have to go? I'll be stuck with Yuuki and Zero." She whined, trying to get her way. Shiki looked amuse. " When have you resorted to whining?"

" Well, people in televisions always get their way by whining… So, I thought of giving it a try." Shiki didn't know whether to be annoyed or laugh.

" Ok, no more televisions for you and don't do that, ever again."

" Why? Is it working?!" Michiko asked, curious. " Hey, let's have a race. Tag, you're it!" She shouted before running off. Shiki blinked. Does she seriously think that he'll run after her? He sighs. He might as well do so before she tries that strange whining thing again.

The next day,

" Promise me you'll get me gifts." Michiko said with a happy smile plastered on her face. Then she widened her arms, showing him how big she wants the gifts to be. " This big, ok? If not, I'll kick your behind all the way to china!" Shiki chuckled. " I don't think I can do that. But I'll try. Besides, I'm just going to see my family. It's nothing."

" Right…. Get me gifts." He left and she waved after him, ignoring the feeling she had in her heart. She feels that something bad is going to happen but she doesn't know what. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know how right she is.

A few days later,

" Son, help me." A person said.

Shiki's eyes widened before it was too late.

Elsewhere,

" He's back, Kaien! He's really back!" A girl panicked.

" Who's back, Michiko?" Kaien asked, a little worried by her reaction.

" Kuran Rido is back and he has possessed _his_ body…. I will kill him!" Her eyes turning red despite her blindness.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY!!! I do not own Vampire Knight! Please review! And, well, enjoy! Thanks for the alerts! Thank YOU for the reviews!! This is the last chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**A/N: PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS!!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND CHANGING IT WITH ANOTHER SOON! I WILL HAVE FIVE POLLS!!**

**First Poll: Which Style of Writing should I use for Future Stories based on my Previous Stories?**

**Second Poll: Which POV is more prefered?**

**Third Poll: Which is your favourite OC made by me? ( Currently is this.)**

**Fourth Poll: Fav Story made by me?**

**Fifth Poll: Currently unknown.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

" Everything's happening too fast, Kaien!" Michiko shouted. " We have to move the Day Class students away! Can I trust you to do that?"

" Can I trust you not to get hurt?" Michiko smiled sadly at him. " It is time, Kaien. I will do what I can to survive but I make no promises." Then she left, along with a sword.

Flashback,

" Mother, Father… what's wrong? Is something the matter? Why are you hiding me?! No, wait! I want to fight too!" A girl around 4 or 5 shouted, her short light purple hair blowing in the wind.

" No, my angel, please, we have to hide you before _he_ comes…"

" He….? Who is he? Mother, please! Answer me!" She looked at her daughter with a blank look. " Kuran Rido… That is the person… I didn't allow him to marry you… I hid you from the world because of him…. Please, go hide now."

The door slammed open. A man came in. " Run, Michiko!! Miki, hurry! Take Michiko away! I'll hold him off!" Michiko stared, her eyes teary now. " Father no!!!" " Kei!!" Miki, Michiko's mom, ran towards Kei, Michiko's father.

Michiko followed in suit, wishing to protect them but as soon as she approached, Rido already killed both her parents, with their blood splattering over here. Her eyes widened in shock before becoming blank.

" S-save yourself, Michiko… R-run!" Her father said, before disappearing in dust. Hearing the pleading words of her father, she ran up the stairs but was soon cornered upstairs by Rido. "W-what do you want? I didn't do anything…!"

" You…. you have Juuri's eyes… Her eyes. You seem fun… I'll let you leave but, I'll curse you…. to blindness and sickness, never to see again unless I am dead." Then, her eyesight was lost just like that. She fell down the stairs and collided into the window as Rido disappeared into the night.

The door opened as Michiko was unconscious. " Michiko-chan!!" The man, who entered, shouted. He opened his phone and called a number. " Juuri, it's Kaien. Rido already killed the Fujiwara family. Yes, he did. Be prepared, he's going after your family next. Be careful, Juuri. Yes, only Michiko is alive. What? I can't adopt her… her records are not even on. They kept her hidden, I can't adopt her. Ok, it's the least I could do. I'll give her a place to stay. But… good luck then."

He closed his phone and slowly picked up the frail girl. Slowly and as gentle as possible, he carried her into his car. " Poor Michiko…."

End Flashback,

" I owe that man my life and I'll repay it by defeating the bringer of chaos. Kuran Rido…. I will defeat you…!" Michiko said. The scene she saw was nothing different from what she is used to seeing. See? She's blind isn't it? But she can still see auras unlike normal people.

Anyway, Rima was being held by Ichijo, injured. Shiki was about to deliver the final blow. But of course, that is not Shiki, no, it is Kuran Rido. The eyes colours, there's no mistaking it. Stepping into view, she glared at Rido.

" Oh, Lady Fujiwara, is that you? It's been so long now… Surely you don't think you can defeat me, do you?" Michiko continued glaring. " Defeating you is my goal this whole time, vampire. Now, die!" Ichijo blocked her. " No! It's Shiki's body." She turned her glare towards Ichijo. Ichijo felt his heart stop as he noticed how menacing her glare is.

Exactly what did Kuran Rido did to her was all that he could think about. " I know, Ichijo, I'll do my best." She took out her sword. " Vampire…" Rido said before laughing. " You're a vampire too, Michiko-chan." Then, immediately, she charged at him. Ignoring the cuts she is receiving by the blood lasso, she continued charging. Then, as soon as she reached him, she tried to injure him but was met with air. " Boo, Lady Fujiwara." A voice said, behind her.

She swung her sword behind her but he escaped again. She's too tired already… She has to use her ability. A staff appeared next to her. "Oh, finally getting serious, Fujiwara-sama?" He said, taunting her. She swung her staff and with renewed vigour, she charged him. As she kept on attacking, he did the same with defending himself. He easily defended himself.

" Is your strength wavering? Too bad, isn't it? I thought you'll be stronger than this." Talking leaves him open and with that opening, Michiko swung her staff so hard, it sent him flying away. Her staff quickly changed into a dagger. Something fast will do the trick. If you haven't guessed it, her ability is the ability to change her weapons.

She growled. " Because of you… it's all because of you…" She immediately charged, taking the offensive seriously. But she tried her best not to injure Shiki seriously. Looking at his face, she grimaced. Rido…. How dare he..? She was close, about to hit Shiki and seriously injure both Rido and him but stopped at the last minute.

Why? She can't hurt Shiki, not now, not ever. She stared at him, tears flowing down her face. Then, Rido in Shiki's body, grinned. He hit Michiko away and she flew into a wall. In a quick speed, he appeared in front of her with her own weapon, he held it high, about to hit her. Michiko stared at him.

" Senri!! Get up! Come on, don't be a wimp!! Get up!! I… I love you, damn it!! So, snap out of it! Because, if you don't, I'll be dead and I mean literally!!"

" Oh… so cute. Is that really your las-" His eyes widened. "What? It can't be…. He can't seriously gain control…. Can he?" Soon, he was out of Shiki's body and in his own.

Michiko glared at Rido before willing her weapon to disappear. Shiki stared at her and without thinking, he hugged her. Michiko smiled at him. " This fight's not over yet, Senri."

**Chapter 6 Part II**

" Do you really mean that?" Senri asked Michiko as they looked at Rima. Michiko blushed. " Well, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it… Hey, I gave you all the signs, too!"

" Signs, like what?" He leaned in closer. Michiko turned even redder and looked away. He leaned even closer, pushing her head so that she would face him. He leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. Then, he went back and had an amused smile. " Now, you can't say I don't have a sense of humour."

Michiko glared at him. Her eyes twitching… " Oh, really now?" She suddenly smiled. She leaned closer to him. Now it was his turn to look shock. But instead of fooling him, she leaned in closer and kissed him.

" Well, that was interesting." Another voice said, a minute later. Shiki and Michiko immediately broke apart to see a slightly smiling Rima. " I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Shiki. You could have told me. I would have presented you and your girlfriend some pocky." Michiko laughed.

" I like you, Toya Rima. You seem fun. You like pocky? Here, have some, it's the last of mine." Michiko said, handing her a box of pocky. Rima smiled at her, accepting it. After sharing the box of pocky, all of them got up. " We better go." As soon as they left the building, it collapsed. " Well… that was interesting."

" Hey guys, can you go help out with the Rido battle, I'm going to check on Kaien." They nodded and Michiko left quickly. When she found him or his aura at least, she understood why he was known as the Legendary Vampire Hunter. The vampire without fangs or was it something else? Hmm… She thought to herself.

That's when she felt it… The presence of the curse… it's gone! Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt energy and her eyesight returning to her. Her eyes returned to their original colour. Her eyes a brown coloured with red tint in them.

She smiled to herself… " The fight's finally over…" She walked back to the fountain. There they were, sitting down there. They seemed to be in daze. The fight's finally is over…..

" Senri-kun…?" Senri looked at her. For the first time, Shiki Senri seemed to be in daze. Her eyes shone brightly as the sun rose. " Can I ask you one question? Can I be a model?" Both Rima and Senri looked at her. "Yes." "No" Michiko looked at them. " Thank you, Rima-chan. Why not, Senri?!" He looked at her. " No. Too much of work for you." Michiko glared at him. " Too much work?! I can handle it!"

" Let's go find Ichijo. He'll give me something good for returning his sword to him."

" Ok!" Michiko said, smiling again. " Let's go! Bye, everyone else!"

Shiki shook his head and all three of them head out to find Ichijo Takuma.

* * *

**Ok, before we go, let me make some announcement, please make your votes on my polls. Secondly, I wish to thank you for all your continous support. I thank you for your:**

**Reviews-: **

**Priscila Cullen 1410 ( For you continous support!)**

**Akuma Hana ( For your continous support!)**

**Animelover ( Thank you!)**

**Princesa de la Luna ( I'm sorry! I couldn't draw Michiko in the end.... But thanks for your support!)**

**xXBloodyxHimeXx ( Your name's cool!)**

**Senri Shiki Fan ( You and me both!)**

**Favourites-: **

**Priscila Cullen 1410 ( Again, I thank you!)**

**Akuma Hana ( Thank you!)**

**Senri Shiki Fan ( Thanks again!)**

**vivvy09 ( Thank you!)**

**basil795 ( Thank you!)**

**Alerts-:**

**Chibi Fox-chan ( Thanks!)**

**Priscila Cullen 1410 ( Wow, I really am thankful!)**

**x0xFallenAngelx0x ( Thanks!)**

**Wow, I'm finally done, thanks again and I'm a little tired now... Anyway, please don't forget to vote!! If you could continue supporting my work, I appreciate it!**


End file.
